Even The Smartest Do The Dumbest
by phoenix545
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha use to be a name no one knew. However, after making some bad choices, now he's the whore of the school. Naruto Uzumaki, feels bad for the other and decides to try and befriend the black sheep of high school. -NaruSasu- -Mpreg- -Omegaverse-
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: omegaverse, mpreg, modern setting, underage sex, teenage pregnancy, drugs and alcohol abuse mentioned, omegaSasuke, omegaIruka, omegaSakura, omegaItachi betaKiba, betaIno, alphaNaruto, alphaKakashi, alphaShino, alphaShikamaru, alphaChouji, alphaKisame, KakashixIruka, ShinoxKiba, KisamexItachi, ShikamaruxIno, characters maybe OOC, Spanish is spoken in the Mist-Waterfall-and Rain, Portuguese is spoken the Waterfall.**

Chapter One

News always spreads fast in high school. It's always a mystery of where the information came from, and who got a hold of it. By the second day, everyone in Senju High School was whispering about it. Naruto Uzumaki will not lie, he was not raised to lie, he did contribute to the gossip. He asked his friend Sakura Haruno if the rumors, were indeed, true. She only looked at him.

"I can't say for sure, but everyone says that he is..."

Never matters in high school if something is untrue or misunderstood, once word goes out of whatever, it might as well be fact.

Sasuke Uchiha is a omega, and a junior. Very quite and distant student, smart too. Enrolled as one of the Honor Students. Naruto doesn't really know him because they don't have any classes together. Sasuke's in all AP while he's in just average classes. That's why the rumor spread so fast. Because know one would have guessed that someone so good, was so low.

The rumor was that he was pregnant, but that wasn't it. There were rumors before all of this that he was sleeping around with a bunch of other students. Those students would brag about how they fucked him, though no one believed them because of who Sasuke was. Now however, all the pieces were coming together.

It's amazing how someones reputation could change over night.

Sasuke Uchiha, once a name no one knew, became the face everyone would snicker at. A whore, a slut, a bitch, all the names he's called. Everyone says that he deserves it, Naruto thinks though, that they're all wrong. Why does he deserve this? No one knew him really up until now. How could anyone know his life? Sure they know parts of his life, but what about the in between of those parts? He grew up to always look underneath the underneath.

Too bad no one else was raised the same way.

* * *

A week has gone by now, the only thing anyone was talking about was Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto felt a pang of sympathy every time he'd see the teen walking in the hallway, and usually a group of people, shouting at him. What they normally said was "This is what you get for being a slut!". Though it amazed Naruto how Sasuke kept walking, never even spared them a glance. If that were him, he'd probably start yelling at them.

But he knows how it feels, he's been threw it too. When absolutely no one likes you, when you have no friends. That was his entire middle school life. Due to some issues, him and his family had to move into another apartment on the other side of Konoha. In turn, he didn't get to go the same school as all his friends from elementary school.

Instead, he went to TSMS(Tobirama Senju Middle School). Three years there, never made any friends. A complete nightmare. He's always been a slow learner, kids just assumed he was "special" so they never talked to him. The only time they'd ever pay him any mind is when they'd make fun of him. Calling him stupid, a retard, and every time someone would say something, even under their breath, he'd swing at them. That only gave people more reasons to believe he was special. And seeing how he didn't have sex or do drugs, drink alcohol, made him not fit in even more. All the kids saw him as a "goodytoshoes".

Name calling wasn't the only experience he had, he'd also been attacked several times. Since he was deemed "special", kids thought he was an easy target. He remembers when he was in sixth grade, a group of eighth grade alphas jumped him when he was walking home from the bus stop. That happened more than once.

All three of his middle school years, that's what his life was. Every time he walked into that school, he felt like he was walking into the jungle. Fight for survival. He felt like he couldn't even close his eyes, someone could come up from behind.

Thankfully, over the summer before he started high school, he moved back in the same area they originally lived in. Where, he got to go to Senju High School with all of his friends. Then everything became brighter.

He understands Sasuke, he gets when it feels like the whole world is against you. It only made sense to try and befriend the omega. Because he knows, back in middle school, all he wanted was a friend.

* * *

The last bell rang and everyone got up to walk to their buses or to their ride. When Naruto was out in the area with the buses, his eyes swerved over the sea of heads. Seeing his target walking to his bus, the alpha began to push threw the crowd, hoping he'd make it in time before the other disappeared into his bus.

"S-Sasuke!" he shouted, stuttering a little while he dodged other students, but the omega didn't stop "Sasuke!" he said a little louder. "Sasuke!" he yelled for the third time, and the raven stopped, looking over his shoulder. They were standing a distance from each other, looking at one another. Naruto must have appeared very dumb because he just stood their with mouth gaped because he realized, he didn't know what to say. He guessed to start with an introduction. "H-hi, my name is-"

The omega must have lost interest, because all he did was turn around, and continue walking to his bus. Naruto huffed, rubbing the back of his head with one hand. He felt dumb, but he was stunned for a moment! Because he never really noticed how pretty, the omega is...

Naruto shook his head, it was no time for thinking that! Once his eyes were opened again, the other was gone, vanished in the crowd. Without much else to do, he couldn't just stand there, he went to find his bus as well.

He'll try again, tomorrow.

* * *

 **i wanted to spice it up with the high school name. usually im basic and am like "Konoha High School", but i wanted to do something a little different. it's not that creative but hey XD**

 **thank you all for reading :)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: omegaverse, mpreg, modern setting, underage sex, teenage pregnancy, drugs and alcohol abuse mentioned, omegaSasuke, omegaIruka, omegaSakura, omegaItachi betaKiba, betaIno, alphaNaruto, alphaKakashi, alphaShino, alphaShikamaru, alphaChouji, alphaKisame, KakashixIruka, ShinoxKiba, KisamexItachi, ShikamaruxIno, characters maybe OOC, Spanish is spoken in the Mist-Waterfall-and Rain, Portuguese is spoken the Waterfall, Google Translate.**

 **Chapter Two**

Not caring if he outed in the middle of that blonde alphas introduction, he continued his way to his bus. He's probably only talking to him to find out if the rumors were true anyway. Even if that's not the case, he still doesn't want any business with him, or with anyone in fact. The teen could care less what people said about him. His reputation, meant nothing. All the comments shouted at him in the hallways were ignored, like they didn't even hit his ears. At this moment in time, he needs to think. He's got to think, think long and hard about his current predicament…for instance, what is he going to do?

He'll be fine though. He always gets things worked out, no matter the cost to make whatever right. He's been doing fine on his own for years now. He'll make it right. On his own. Just like it has been. He's not the type to need a savior or miracle, after all the events that have happened, he doubts those actually exists.

He has more important matters to worry about than what a bunch of dogs with no bite have to bark at him.

Walking up the steps to his bus, he wasn't able to get far, because the driver extended her hand so it was blocking his way. He connected their eyes, keeping a blank expression. The driver looked up at him like she was somehow superior to him, just the expression he read from her eyes. "You're kind isn't welcome on my bus." she gave a smart ass smile. Oh, he forgot. All the teachers, knew about his promiscuous behavior now. He guesses word got out to the bus drivers as well. A student probably told her.

"Yeah! Get that fuckin' slut off the bus!" one called from the back of the bus with his friends laughter soon after, the omega ignored. Sasuke blankly looked at the bus driver for a moment, wondering what to do or say. Then, he only let out a huff, and turned around to walk down the steps.

Stepping off the bus, the doors closed behind him, and the bus pulled away. He glanced around, realizing all the buses were gone or leaving. Letting out a sigh, he made his way back home. To his empty apartment. Arriving home, he leaned on the close door, fighting back a sigh. He's tired, then again, he's always been more tired than usual these days.

Glancing up at the clock, he read the time. 15:00. Damn, he normally has time to do a some of his homework before going to pick them up. If it wasn't for that bitch bus driver he would have-

He took in a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. He needs to calm down. So things went a little out of order today, it's fine. He guess he won't be riding the bus anymore, he'll have to work around that. And, he'll need to find a new job. Though he's not quite sure who will hire a pregnant teen, but there's bound to be something. This new job however, won't pay as much as his last...

To take his mind off of the troubles that were creeping up, the raven went to go complete some homework, and at 15:55, he went out the door again. He walked down a floor, then made a left, walking all the way to the last door. He knocked politely, waiting patiently.

Only a second later, an omega women with big brown eyes, and pulled back brown hair open the door with a smile. "Ah! Sasuke! You're finally here. I thought you might have fell asleep again!" she smiled and laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Teami, I'm a little late. I got caught up in homework..."

"Don't sweat it! I know you've been working really hard lately. Are you feeling better? They were telling me you were weren't feeling well and had been getting sick..." Teami's eyes filled with concern. He debated for a few minutes, battling between telling the truth, or lie. She'll find out eventually, his scent will change before he even starts showing...

He decided that he'll deal with that when things come even more crashing down. "Yeah...I'm fine now..." he quickly changed the topic "How much do I owe you again?"

"Oh, pay me next week. I know things are getting more complicated for you. So please, pay me next week."

"But I-"

"It's fine, I promise. I'm in no direr need for money." he wanted to push the subject further, but the topic quickly changed when a head poked out from behind Teami's leg.

A smile swept across the small face. "Sasuke!" a five year old boy came out, latching himself to the omega's leg. Sasuke didn't even have time to react before four more came charging at him like a heard of cattle. Five five year olds were now hugging his leg, almost knocking him down. Ah, he's forgetting how strong they're getting, and how much older too. To him, they're still little babies, like when he first met them. When times were good, the days where his chest wasn't full of stress and anxiety. When the people he had…where still here…

" _¡Te extrañamos!_ —we missed you!" it's like a switch had been flipped. His dark life suddenly became brighter. He smiled down at the five, a smile that was filled with the most love and admiration. Now…theses are the ones he'd endure the most suffering for. They're the reason he gets up in the morning, and with theses couple of weeks that have gone by, such a simple task, has become increasingly difficult. But he'll throw himself out of bed, even if his body feels like stone. Those, those people, who'd he'd jump over the moon for, are his nephews. Five of them, quintuplets, all boys. They're his brothers kids, but...something...happened to his brother...

Then…well…his boyfriend was…taken away. They've gone through so much in their life, despite being so young. He knows what it's like, for everything to go wrong, and he wants to do what his brother did for him. When his parents died, his brother dropped everything, doing anything to raise him. Even dropping out of school, just for him. The only reason he's still in school is because his brother always talked about how he regretted dropping out so early in his life, and he knows his brother wants him to continue with his education. Though…if he's going to college...that's very unlikely now...

Smiling, he ruffled ones hair " _También te extrañé_ —I missed you too."

The only question now was, what's his plan? What if he is really pregnant? What is he going to do about his nephews and school? He's not exactly sure if he's pregnant, however the symptoms match. The rumor only started because someone saw him throwing up in the bathroom at school one morning, of course that meant he was pregnant. They ended up telling someone who knew of his reputation, and it took off from there. He...he just hasn't had the strength to take a test, he can't come to the fact that this all happening. Right now, he needs to keep calm, if he stresses he'll do something rash, plus he will only worry his nephews. He'll get this worked out.

He will.

* * *

 **if there are any translation errors, please feel free to tell me :)!  
**

 **thank you all for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: omegaverse, mpreg, modern setting, underage sex, teenage pregnancy, drugs and alcohol abuse mentioned, omegaSasuke, omegaIruka, omegaSakura, omegaItachi betaKiba, betaIno, alphaNaruto, alphaKakashi, alphaShino, alphaShikamaru, alphaChouji, alphaKisame, KakashixIruka, ShinoxKiba, KisamexItachi, ShikamaruxIno, characters maybe OOC, Spanish is spoken in the Mist-Waterfall-and Rain, Portuguese is spoken the Waterfall, Google Translate.**

Chapter Three

Naruto sat at the table in the teachers lounge, face pressed against the cool surface. He's been thinking about that omega for days now, he can't seem to shake him off his mind. He knows the raven doesn't want any part of him, which is understandable, but…why…why does it feel so wrong to just walk away? Everyone did that to him in middle school, never looked back, not even once. All he wished was for someone to give a glance.

He felt a sudden smack on the back of his head. Hissing, he rubbed the sore spot, and looked up with gritted teeth and glare to find the person responsible. Kakashi Hatake stood above him with an upside down crescent moon eye, indicating he's smiling. Hatake-sensei, also called around the school "the lazy English teacher", sadly his father, stood at the fridge pulling out two canned teas. Naruto squinted his eyes at the suspender wearing man suspiciously, with this guy, it was good to always be on your toes. Kakashi Hatake–Hatake-sensei was the odd teacher of the high school ward, not only did the students have suspicious about, but the teachers as well. Why does everyone question him? Well, there are many reasons actually.

Perhaps it's because he wears a white button up shirt, black tie, suspenders, black dress pants, shiny black shoes, and a surgical mask for reasons unknown, though many have speculations. It could be because he has all grey hair despite being in his early thirties. He also sports a mysterious cut over the eye, but that could be from back in his days of ANBU days, ones he never speaks about. Or it might be because he doesn't really teach his classes, just goes over the lesson once then sits down at his desk saying something along the lines of "well, that's it for today. If you have any questions, don't bother me, ask one of your classmates leave me to read" then pulls out his very dirty book. All his students however, pass the exams and finals with either a regular old score or higher. Though the biggest question of them all, the one that made people really scratch their heads, was the question of how he managed to nab one of the prettiest teachers in the whole school, Iruka-sensei, the teacher that works in the elementary ward.

How could a lazy, preverted bastard like Hatake-sensei, woo the hardworking and loved Iruka-sensei? Is their charm behind his snarky attitude and insane logic? Nothing ever appeared to add up with this man. Naruto has lived the majority of his life with Hatake-sensei and never has been able to figure him out or really understand him. The only one who can read him, is Iruka-sensei himself. Then again, Iruka-sensei has a way of reading everyone.

"Hey kid," the English teacher said, throwing the extra canned tea at the teen. Naruto caught it easily. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home?"

Even though he lives with him, the blonde had never seen what's behind the mask. No one, but Iruka-sensei, has. He waited to see if the other man would drink his tea, he sat and stared, but to no avail. He sighed, opening his can, taking a large gulp. "I missed the bus." he explained "So I waiting for you and Ma to get done with work."

He lives with both these teachers. Iruka-sensei, who has a habit of calling "Ma", raised him. Kakashi came in later, around when he was maybe five or six. At first he had a hard time liking the strange man, though as time went on, he's come to realize his life would be weird without Kakashi in it.

"Ah, I see. Iruka and I have meetings today. You may as well head home." he ruffled the blonde locks, earning a growl of disapproval. "Is something on your mind Naruto? It's not like you to actually think." he teased. He thought about getting angry, maybe snapping something back, or begin wrestling. After all, that is how they show affection to each other. He passed the idea though.

"Do you know a someone named Sasuke Uchiha?" he asked, looking the older alpha dead on with a blank expression.

Kakashi didn't even hesitate with a response "Sasuke Uchiha? Yeah, he's in my first period AP English class. See him everyday."

"Then I guess you heard the rumors…" the man's shoulders slouched.

"Yeah…I've heard them…" his voice was barely above a whisper "I always heard about him being…promiscuous…" he paused for a moment as if he was taking a minute to think, and then began to shake his head "…but I never had a reason to believe them…"

"Do you think he's pregnant? Or is that only a rumor?"

The silver haired make crossed his arms over his chest, he turned his head off to the side. "Oh yeah, he's definitely pregnant, no doubt about it. Today, he looked completely awful, asked me if he could use the restroom, but then threw up in the trashcan." he remembers glaring at the kids who began whispering, making comments under their breath. "I sent him to the nurse. If it was an illness, he would have a fever or at least something. Sadly, Tsunade said he was fine. Leaving only one possible option…"

Naruto slowly moved his gaze to the floor. "Why…why do think he did that stuff?" Kakashi let out a deep sigh.

"I don't know Naruto…everyone has a reason for doing what they do. I can't speak for him. I can't judge him for what he did or has done. We all do and make bad decisions, but when he find out someone made one, we all forget we make poor choices as well. We suddenly act as if we have never made a mistake in our lives." Kakashi's eye closed softly and inhaled. It's like he was remembering a distant memory. His brows always come together as he gave a very pained expression. He let out another breath. "Don't let the rumors defy him, Naruto. Remember what I always taught you, look underneath the underneath. The only way to truly know someone is to get to know them first. I think…right now…what he could use is a helping hand, even if he doesn't need it, leave your hand out. One day, he might actually take it." he set his unopened can of tea on the table, and gave one last ruffle, before walking out the door to attend his meeting, one he'll likely sleep through just like any other meeting.

The blonde sat there for a moment, picked up the tea judge mentally, what was the point of getting a tea if he wasn't going to drink it? Like he mentioned, he's an odd man. He sighed, well…no point of him sticking around here. Grabbing all of his things, including the unopened tea, he too made his way out the door.

* * *

He took his normal rout home when he missed the bus. Passing by convince store, sometimes dropping by to get a snack, and going down the cement stair case. He walked down, hands in pockets while whistling a tune he made up. The last step led to three ways to go, straight, left, and right. The right was a sketchy looking alleyway, he avoided that way at all costs. He was about to make his turn to the left, but saw two figures in his peripherals off to the right. Turning to see who it was, his heart stopped.

It was Sasuke, but also…some other guy. Naruto knew him, he's seen him around, he's a typical high school thug. He appeared to be very persuasive about something, trying to get in the omegas face, getting a little too close for the omega, pressing him against the brick wall. Sasuke was clearly getting annoyed. Naruto could only hear snippets of their conversation.

"I told you to already to leave me the fuck alone." the omega said with a calm tone, but was strained, like he was holding back.

"Sasuke, come on. One time, I've got plenty of money, I-" he didn't get to finish his sentence because Sasuke punched him, hard. He got knocked off his feet and fell backwards.

"Don't come near me, ever again." he warned, turning his back to the alpha, then started walking away.

"You fucking bitch!" the other teen grabbed the omega by the wrist, slamming him up against the wall, catching Sasuke off guard. Naruto stepped in before things got more out of hand.

He put his hand on the raving alphas shoulder. "Hey! Hey! He said back off man." he tried to reason. The other alpha glared at him, flinging his arm out so that hand would be off his shoulder. The blonde stepped back so the others arm wouldn't hit him in the face.

"Who the fuck asked your ass? This ain't got shit to do with you!"

"Look, he just wants you to leave him alone." he could feel the omegas eyes on him.

"I don't take orders from you, or this slut." the alpha spat, pushing Naruto back. "Get the fuck outta here." he didn't want to start trouble, but at the same time though, he can't walk away and leave Sasuke with this guy.

His blues eyes looked dead on into the others. "No." he said. The other teen threw a punch, he barely dogged it. They fought for a good ten minutes, each beating up one another pretty bad. The rings on the others fingers, caused a pretty good cut on his now purple and blue cheek, he fell backwards onto the ground. Before the alpha could get another good punch in, Sasuke stepped in surprisingly. He caught the teens fist with one hand, his eyes stared at the alpha.

"I said to leave me the fuck alone." he twisted the others wrist. It wasn't a shock he let out a cry of pain.

He held his wrist, hissing and sweating from the pain. He looked at the omega "This...this isn't over..." he whispered then running off. Sasuke didn't seem phased by the threat.

Naruto sat on the ground like a total moron that he is, mouth gaped and eyes wide, similar to a fish. He...he guesses that the omega can really handle himself, maybe he shouldn't have stepped in. Then again, it felt...wrong to walk away, especially from something like that. Sasuke turned around to face him, he was quick to get to his feet, kind of scrambling as he did so. They stared at each other for a second awkwardly, Naruto gave a nervous laugh with a smile, scratching the back of his head.

"Hi," he held out his hand "My name is Naruto Uzumaki." the omega gave a narrowed gaze at the hand "I-I know it's a little bit...late for introductions, b-but better late than never right?" he laughed. The laughter died when he realized Sasuke wasn't even smiling, or even close to lifting up the corners of his mouth.

The raven smacked his hand away "Why did you get involved?" his fist were clenched, and he was piratically inches away from the alphas face. Since the height difference between them,, with him being the tallest, Sasuke had to stand on the tips of his toes to reach his face. "You should have just stayed out of it." the blondes eyes became a glare.

"And what did you want me to do?" he asked, pushing his face towards the omegas like he did to him, making the raven back away. He stood up straight when the other teen was flat on his feet again. "Walk away like nothing was happening?!"

"I had everything under control. You should have stayed out of it and minded your own damn business." he pushed past the alpha, making sure that his shoulder gave a nice shove to Naruto's, making the alpha take a unwanted step to the side.

"You're welcome!" the blonde shouted after the omega who ignored his call. He sucked his teeth. "What the hell is his problem?" he muttered "I was only trying to help…" he stood in the alley way for a couple of moments, cheeks probably flushed with anger at the ungrateful bastard. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets once he was cooled down enough, and walked back out to where the staircase was. He was just going to head on home like he originally planned, but something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Sasuke sat on one of the higher up steps, his hands were threaded through his thick black hair, digging into his scalp, and his head was facing downwards. Naruto at first thought he was crying, but it took him a minute to process that he was actually throwing up. He stared at the omega for a moment, he wanted to walk away, the bastard deserved to sit there, but he took a minute to think. He doesn't really know Sasuke, all he knows is what he's going through. He'd be a little agitated too.

When he was in middle school, after being bullied so often, he always was nasty to people who approached him. It was defense, and everyone assumed he wasn't a nice person. Once, he wished someone asked why he acted like that. And he knew good and well, if he walked away now, he'd be just like those people who he despised. He knew that anytime he threw up, Iruka would give him something to wash out the bale taste. He wondered what he could give Sasuke…

That's when his eyes lit up. The tea! He quickly slung his backpack off his shoulder, setting it on the ground. He unzipped the first zipper, pulling out the canned tea from earlier. Zipping and swinging it back onto his back, he walked up to the steps. Close enough, he bonked the raven, who has his eyes closed, on the side of his temples gently. Obsidian eyes opened slowly.

"Here," he said "To wash out the taste." the omega looked inclined to take it, but Naruto pressed him to. "It's okay, you can take it. No one will judge you if you do."Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" his tone was sour.

"And why are you such a bastard? Just take it, no one will judge you if you do. It's not like I poisoned it or anything." the omega still appeared hesitant to take it, but Naruto guessed he didn't like the taste of throw up because he took the can. He felt it was alright at this point to sit down next to the raven, who was drinking the tea. He faced the sunset, watching as the star melted into oranges and reds. The alpha wanted to say something, but what was the real question. He thought he'd start out with the whole 'hello my name is, I like this and that. What about you? What do you like?' though he didn't get a chance to because Sasuke got up and walked up the steps, leaving him by himself.

The blonde let out a huff, maybe it was pointless. Maybe the Uchiha was just too distant. Maybe he should just leave him be. That seemed like the best idea, Sasuke didn't appear to need anyone, all he needed was himself. Maybe he's the one who's just too needy. He was about to collect his things and leave, already knowing he's going to get a beating from Iruka for not telling where he's been. Before he could get up however, a white plastic bag was thrown into his lap. Curious, he opened it and rummaged around. Inside was some bandaids, disinfectant, and gaze balls, probably for his injuries which he got from fighting. He raised his eyebrow, turning around to see Sasuke two steps away from him.

"Consider it a thank you for the tea." the omega said.

"Thanks..." he pulled out the disinfectant, gaze balls, and bandaids. He dumped some of the liquid onto the fluffy ball, he pressed it against the nasty scar on his cheek. He hissed, dripping the ball on the step. He's always hated disinfectant, the smell reminds him of the time he went to the hospital when he was twelve for his first prostate exam, doctors and Iruka had to chase him around the whole ward in order to finish. The pain also brought back memories of the time he fell out of a tree and into a thorn bush when he was six, it took a lot of disinfectant, gauze, and bandaids for those wounds.

Sasuke could probably tell he couldn't do it on his own because he sucked his teeth "Are you serious?" but he walked over, crouching himself in front of the blonde. He picked up another gaze ball, dipped a little disinfectant on it, then pressed it to the scar. Naruto flinched with a hiss, squirming every time Sasuke would dap it on other parts of the scar. "Stop squirming." he said firmly.

"Well maybe if you were more gentle it wouldn't hurt so bad!" that was actually a lie, the omega was surprisingly gentle. It's almost as if he's a pro at this, like he's done it a lot.

"Maybe if you weren't an idiot and getting into a situation they didn't involve you, maybe you wouldn't be injured." his voice was strained, but Naruto could tell it was because…strangely…it…it sound like he cared…

"I was only trying to help…" he mumbled, Sasuke didn't respond. Done with the disinfectant at last, the omega pressed a bandaid to his cheek, covering the scar. He stood up in front of the alpha.

"If you don't be a dumbass and clean it every once in a while, it won't get infected." the omega instructed "And don't ever get involved with my business again. My life doesn't concern you."

Naruto laughed "Alright…I'll try and remember that." he pushed himself up and their eyes locked. "But I may forget. I have a tendency to forget things easily…comes with being an idiot an all." he smiled. He swore that he saw Sasuke's lips perk up the slightest.

"Try to remember. Or I'll get it through your thick skull myself." the raven threatened, though it wasn't that dangerous of tone he gave. It's almost like…like he's playing along. Naruto could feel his cheeks begin to warm, he shook his head to get his thoughts straight. They both stood there in silence, their heads were turned to off to the side to avoid eye contact. With a sigh to break the silence Sasuke said "I should get going. Thank you, for the tea." he turned around to walk down the steps.

"W-wait!" he sputtered out, making the omega stop and glance over his shoulder. He paused for a moment because he was going to ask if Sasuke would like him to walk him home. Though, he had a feeling that Sasuke might get offended. "M-my name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. J-just incase you didn't get it the first time."

The other teen stared at him for a good long minute. "Sasuke." the raven responded and continued to walk down the steps. Naruto watched him until he reached the last step, then he began making his way home. Already knowing what was waiting for him.

* * *

"Why is your face all bruised? Have you been fighting again?! You criança má–bad child!" Iruka gave him a smack upside the head. Just what he was expecting when he entered.

"N-no Ma! I was helping someone out and got into a little bit of trouble while doing so." he explained, though it was fruitless.

"Oh right! The excuses kids are giving today!" the brunette stormed into the kitchen to cook in order to cool off. The blonde was thankful. Naruto stood nervously, rubbing the back of his head with a smile. His attention turned to the couch where Kakashi laid, his…book…opened, covering the alphas face.

"Did you by any chance talk to Sasuke today hmm?" the man asked, not taking his eyes off of his…book.

Naruto's expression turned to disbelief "Yeah…yeah I did. But…but how did you know?"

"You smell like him." the alpha sniffed his shirt, shit he did, he had hints of omega on his clothing. "I would go and change before Iruka notices. I don't think you want to see his reaction. You've already come home late, it might give him ideas to why."

"Bad day for him?"

"Oh yeah, so you might wanna hurry up and change." Naruto ran.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: omegaverse, mpreg, modern setting, underage sex, teenage pregnancy, drugs and alcohol abuse mentioned, omegaSasuke, omegaIruka, omegaSakura, omegaItachi betaKiba, betaIno, alphaNaruto, alphaKakashi, alphaShino, alphaShikamaru, alphaChouji, alphaKisame, KakashixIruka, ShinoxKiba, KisamexItachi, ShikamaruxIno, characters maybe OOC, Spanish is spoken in the Mist-Waterfall-and Rain, Portuguese is spoken the Waterfall, Google Translate.**

 **Chapter Four**

He sat in his Chemistry class, graded papers of the last assignment were passed back. His jaw almost dropped at his score. A 50%? But how? He could have sworn he'd done everything right, maybe he messed up on the formulas? He wouldn't have known the bell rung if the kids around him didn't start to pack their stuff and exit the room. It only felt right to ask the teacher what he'd done wrong.

He walked up to the teachers desk asking "Why did I get an 50% on this paper? Did I mess up on the formulas?"

His teacher turned his attention away from his laptop and to him . The alpha crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at him through his glasses. "Well,  
your kind doesn't exactly need the grades, do they? Why don't you crawl back to the streets where you belong." the man then proceeded to type.

The omegas body began to shake with fury. All he wanted to do was shove the F down the teachers throat. A teacher who treated him like any other fucking student just a week ago. His body though, ceased the shaking. He stood there for a moment and then turned to collect his things before leaving the room. He won't be expecting an A in that class…anymore. That will lower his GPA, finding a college with be rather difficult now…

He didn't have to worry about being late for his next class, because he got a note in first period to come down to the principles office around this time. He'd be lying…if he said he didn't know what it's about. Are they going to expel him from school? His heart raced as he walked to the front office. He showed the lady who manned the front desk, Shizune, his pass and she told him to head right in.

When he opened the door, the principle was lounging in his seat, feet up on the desk. Nose deep into a orange book which he was familiar with because of his first period teacher, Hatake-sensei, humming joyful as his eyes grazed upon the pages. His eyebrow twitched, he cleared his throat. "You wanted to see me." the principle spastically made himself more presentable as a principle, being frightened by the student who entered. Throwing the book over his shoulder.

"A-ah yes! C-come inside! Take a seat!" Sasuke walked over to the chair in front of the desk, pulled it out, and took a seat. "A-and who might you be?" the ravens eyebrow twitched.

"Sasuke Uchiha." today was a day he just wanted to punch every single idiots face that crossed him. Usually, he's very good at obtaining his anger, but this year has been pushing his ability to restrain. With all the bullshit that has happened, it was no surprise that it was starting to wain him down. "I got this letter in my first period saying that you wanted to speak with me."

The principle put his elbows on top of his desk, resting his chin on his entwined fingers. "Sasuke? Oh yes, I really want to talk to you, and judging by your grades and exam scores, you're smart enough to figure out what it is I called you here to talk about." he was right, that's why he's here. He's going to have to confess everything that he's done. He'll be kicked out of school and thrown in jail for prostitution. His heart began pounding in his ears as he thought of never seeing his nephews again and how he's the second person in their lives to go to jail. What a great parental figure he is."I just need you to answer a few questions, Sasuke, if you don't mind." Jiriyia picked a paper off his desk, holding it up to read it. "Now, before we begin, I have to make one thing very clear as it says at the top of this paper. You have to be one-hundred precent honest with me, if you are caught lying, you'll be in more trouble than you are now and your punishment will worsen. Do you understand?" Sasuke hesitated, but nodded. He wanted to run out of the room as quickly as he could. "Alright," the older alpha cleared his throat "Question number one, Sasuke Uchiha, there have been many rumors that you are a prostitute. Sasuke Uchiha, are you guilty of prostitution?" he gripped the sides of the chair tightly to the point his knuckles were turning white. Should he lie? What will happen if he says yes? Is it worth it to get caught lying later on? Or should he confess right now to avoid any trouble? What will his nephews do without him? Where will they end up? Will he ever see him again? Will they hate him? What would Itachi do in this situation?

"Yes…" his stomach dropped. He felt like he was going to be sick. The principle wrote scrabbled something down on the paper.

"Okay, next question, Sasuke Uchiha, there are other rumors swarming around saying that you are pregnant. Sasuke Uchiha, are you pregnant?"

"I…I don't know…"

"Hm…you don't know?"

"I haven't taken a test, I haven't had time too." it was the honest truth, between taking care of his nephews, keeping the apartment clean, paying the bills, and school work he was no longer being graded fairly on, he hasn't had the time to sit down and take a test. Most of him doesn't want to.

"Well then…that gives a problem. I can't, and the county can't, decide what to do with you until we know that answer. Tomorrow, you have to give me a response. Do you understand?" Sasuke nodded his head. The stomach acid felt like it was burning up his throat, he doesn't want to take a test. He just wants to not know, he's better off not knowing. Because what you don't know can't hurt you right? "I like you Sasuke, you're a very good student form what I can tell. I'm sorry that you have to go through this. I only have to do this because the county requires it for situation like these."

"I understand…" he'd be arrogant to say he didn't. He assumed the meeting was over, though the principle still hadn't dismissed him. Instead, the alpha was very concentrated on him, making him very uncomfortable. "…can I leave?" it's like the question didn't even process through the man's head because he didn't bat an eye.

"…you'd be great inspiration for a character of my next book…" the principle mumbled.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

That seemed to snap the other out of his trance "O-oh! Nothing! Nothing! Hahaha! You may go now! Have a nice day! And remember tomorrow you must have an answer!" Sasuke nodded silently then pushed out his seat, walked to the door and shut it gently. He exited the office when he almost bumped into someone. All he saw was a tuff of blonde hair, automatically knowing who it was.

"Oh, hey Sasuke!" the alpha said cheerfully, giving a big goofy grin. Sasuke was just going to walk away, he wanted to be alone, but fate has said "screw it" to him this year because his knees fell weak and he puked on the floor, almost on the other teens shoes. His face grew hot with embarrassment. Instead of apologizing, he got off the floor an quickly walked away to find a water fountain. He didn't feel like embarrassing himself any further and in all honesty, he had no idea what to say. Thankfully, he found a water fountain in order to wash out the taste of bale that lingered on his tongue. "It seems like every time we meet, you throw up. Is that saying something?" a voice said besides him, his eyes shot open. He looked over and glared at the blonde who only glared right back. "What's with the look bastard?"

"What do you want?" he asked as he stood upright.

"I was just gonna say hi, you don't have to be rude y'know." Sasuke didn't feel like talking. Coming to think of it, he never felt like talking…ever.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" he hoped that would get the other to leave him alone and to stop intruding on his personal life. It was getting pretty annoying at this point.

"Shouldn't _you_ be in class?" the blonde challenged back. There was no point in attempting to go to his next class really, they're probably halfway through the lesson by now. He'll collect the make up work tomorrow. He glared at the alpha who's name is Naruto if he remembers correctly.

"Why do you suddenly have interest in me?" he changed the topic as he was itching to know the answer. Though, he had a guess.

"Huh?"

"Why do you have any interest in talking to me?" the blonde shifted his stance, averting his eyes to the ground, and rubbed the back of his head with one hand.

"W-well it's because I'd like to get to know you…even though you are a bastard, I think there's more too you than what people let on. I want to get to know you."

What type of bullshit was that?

Does he really think Sasuke is some kind of dumbass? That's the most shitty excuse he's heard all his life. More pathetic than the reasons some people he slept with gave to explain why couldn't pay him the money they owed. After all the crap that's been thrown at him, he clenched his fists. He was going to throw a punch right at the blondes face just to let out the anger and stress that's been building up inside, but he couldn't. He's already in deep with the principle and county, he can't go starting trouble. Even if the choice wasn't the one he wanted to make, he turned around and walked away.

* * *

"Sorry for not contacting you in three months…I kind of got the privilege taken away…again…"

"Again?" Sasuke sighed into the phone though a smile crept across his lips "What did you do now?"

"Okay but it wasn't my fault this time! We were eating at dinner time, right? And this guy bumped into me, and it wasn't on accident. I asked him if he has a problem with me, he said I should stop being a pussy. So I punched him in the face to show who the real pussy is. Then that led to a riot in the cafeteria."

"…I can't believe you…"

"Look I do agree punching the guy in the face was going a little too far, but the riot wasn't my fault! They shouldn't have taken away calling my family for fucking _three months_ …just shows how fucked up the system has become…"

"Can you please try to behave yourself? You're already in deep, you don't need to dig further."

"I'll try Sasuke…I'll try…I'm just so pissed…I'm innocent! I know I was involved in some shit in the past, but I didn't do it…I didn't…" Sasuke paused for a moment, thinking of what to say.

"…I believe you." he heard a short laugh.

"Thanks…I appreciate it…Itachi...Itachi and you are the only ones who think that..." he knew how much it pained him to speak his brothers name, that's why he had to pause. "...just…just promise you won't fuck up your life, okay? Don't...don't be like me..."

 _'Already have…'_ he thought.

"Okay...Kisame…" he lied anyway. He couldn't tell Kisame about what's been happening, what's going on, he just can't. He promised he'd take care of the kids, promised to be a good influence. What would Kisame, what would _his brother_ , say about his choices? It hurt to think about it, because they'd probably think what everyone else thinks, that he's a slut. And how could a whore...raise their kids right? His eyes glanced down to the eager children, bouncing up and down, waiting for him to be done. He smiled "Would you like to talk to them now?"

"Hell yeah! Put them on!"

He reached down to give the phone to Mizuto, but pulled it away before the little hands could grab the phone "Ah! No Spanish! Only English, you all need to practice!"

" _Sí! Sí!_ I-I mean…yes! Yes!" Mizuto grabbed the phone and ran to his bedroom, being followed by his other siblings. They slammed the door.

"Sorry!" one said before closing it quieter.

Sasuke shook his head with a smile. He knew good an well that they weren't speaking English, Kisame always spoiled them. He glanced at the clock, 19:30, he'll start dinner now. Opening the fridge he gazed the shelfs, though the shelves were mostly empty with a few leftovers from previous nights. Most of the money he earned from his…job…always went more towards the rent than food. That's just how it has always been. Though, food never went to waste, he'd come up with some crazy concoction like leftover Chinese pizza. He looked at the ingredients, but his mind couldn't come up with anything that would be decently good.

All because one thing kept circling his mind. With a sigh, he closed the door. They'll probably keep talking to Kisame until about 20:15, he'll start dinner then. For now, he'll…he'll go get some thing done. His backpack was sitting on the couch, he unzipped the first pouch, reached in, and pulled out a pregnancy test. Without much else, he walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

He did the procedure, then waited a few minutes. He set it on the sink, both hands on either side of the test, staring down at it. Cold sweat became another layer of skin, his heart pounded, his fingers curled into a fist, and his food tapped impatiently. Then, everything seemed to go silent.

"…fuck…fuck…fuck!" he threw the test against the wall. He fell back against the wall, his legs felt weak, he dug his fingernails into his scalp in frustration. He slid down the bathroom wall slowly, once he hit the ground, he felt himself start to hyperventilate.

He's pregnant.

 _He's_ fucking pregnant.

What is he going to tell his nephews?

How is he going to provide for them?

Why didn't he think about this happen before?

Why did he do what he did?

 _'Because at the time it sounded like a good way to make decent money...'_ he thought

 _'But look where it got you...'_ another voice, the voice of irony, spoke in his head.

His mind felt like it did a one-eighty, turning in all directions, he couldn't breath. Everything, everything was a mess, but he always managed to figure something out. It was simple, he can't provide for the baby, doesn't want the baby, then there's one solution to all his problems consuming him right now.

 _Just get rid of it._

* * *

 **thank you all for reading :D!**


End file.
